


Walking into Wizard Wonderland

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Christmas Fluff, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Gen, Severitus
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bir Noel hikayesi.. Severus Snape, Privet Drive 4 Numaraya adımını attığı zaman, neleri değiştireceğinden habersizdir.. [Severitus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking into Wizard Wonderland

Little Whinging, geniş bahçelerle sıralı evleri ve düzgün sokaklarıyla, normal şartlarda oldukça kendi halinde, sıradan bir mahalleydi, bu sakinlik yılın sadece belirli zamanlarında, o da son derece kontrollü bir şekilde bozulurdu.

Noel, işte bu ayrıcalıklı zaman dilimlerinden biriydi. 

Dört bir yandaki süslemeler, ışıklar, şekerlemeler ve oyuncaklar, her türlü çocuğu çılgına çevirmeye yeterli olacakken, bu yıl, bir de beklenmeyen bir sürpriz olmuş, ve Aralık'ta kar yağmıştı.

İşte o zaman, Surrey'de işler biraz çığrından çıkmıştı, hatta, sıradanlık ve sakinliğiyle övünecek tek yer, Privet Drive'da bile, sakinlerini şaşırtacak kadar hareketli bir canlılık hüküm sürmekteydi.

Tatil zamanını dışarıda, ender yağan karın üzerinde korkunç küçük canavarlar halinde geçirmeyi akıllarına koymuş çocukların çığlıkları, kızak sesleri, çıngıraklar ve ebeveyn bağırışları, kahkahalar ve ağlamalarla elele giderken, bu çılgın ruha katılmayan çok az sayıda kişi vardı.

Bunlardan biri, Dört Numara'nın önünden geçenlerin hafif bir acımayla baktıkları, kocaman bir montun ve berenin içinde kaybolmuş, küçük bir gölgeydi, yaşıtlarının aksine, canla başla bahçede çalışıyordu, ona büyük ve ağır gelen bir kürekle, şimdiye kadar bahçe yolunun yarısını küremişti.

Üç canavar daha çığlıklar atarak çam ağaçlarının arasından geçerken, çocuk dönüp bakmadı bile, büyük bir konsantrasyonla çalışıyordu, sadece arada, ona büyük gelen beresinin altından fırlayan karmakarışık siyah kahküllerini gözlerinin önünden itiyor, sonra donup kızarmış burnu ve soğuk havada buharlaşan nefesiyle karları temizlemeye devam ediyordu.

Bu çocuk, Dursley'lerin küçük yeğeni, Harry Potter'dı.

Noel'in neşesine kendini kaptırmayan bir kişi daha varsa, o da Petunia Dursley'di, az önce kalın atkısına sarılarak, park etmiş bir arabadan inmişti, kemikli, zayıf yüzlü, burnu havada bu ince kadına sarışın, tombul bir çocuk eşlik ediyordu, çocuk adeta Noel için alınan şekerlemeler gibi giydirilmişti, çok az bir farkla, berbat bir Noel Baba taklidi olabilirdi, fakat Merlin Nicholas'ı korusun, çocuk bir aziz olmaktan çok uzaktı. Dursley, küçük bir domuz yavrusu gibi, arabadan çığlıklar atarak indi, bahçede koşarak, önce Harry'i devirdi, sonra da itinayla kuzeninin temizlediği her yeri berbat etti.

Yerdeki siyah saçlı küçük beden, iç çekerek ayağa kalktığında, tepesinde, kolları paket dolu teyzesiyle yüz yüze geldi. Petunia Dursley, ekşi bir bakış attı, sonra şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Harry tekrar yerden küreğini alırken, ona hiçbir şey demeden içeri girdi.

Hava karardıkça, dışarıdaki çocuk çığlıkları azalıyor, evdeki ışıklar çoğalıyordu, çocuklar yıkanıyor, babalar eve geliyor, sofralar kuruluyor, herkes yavaş yavaş yerleşiyorken, dört numaranın da ışıkları çoktan yanmıştı, fakat Harry Potter, hala eve girmiyor, küçük bir nefes buharı soluyarak, çalışıyordu.

Bilmediği bir şey varsa, o da yalnız olmadığıydı.

Hava karardığından beri, belki çok daha öncesinden beri onu izleyen, Noel ruhuyla uzaktan yakından alakası olmayacak olan, nefretle yağan karı ve tam karşısındaki bahçeyi süzen, siyah, uzun pelerin gibi paltolar içerisindeki, son derece sert görünüşlü, siyah saçlı, solgun yüzlü, yabancı bir adamdı.

Ve yüzünde çatık, nerdeyse yağan kara duyduğu öfkeye eşit bir ifadeyle, neden, neden o küçük başbelası Harry Potter'ın hala çoktan içeri girmediğini sorguluyordu.

Gece soğuğu, tekrar başlayan lapa lapa kar yağışıyla birleşerek, güçlü bir ayaza neden olurken, Privet Drive'ın soğuk bahçesinde, küçük kollar, giderek yavaşlayan hareketlerle küremeye devam etti.

Koyu renk, büyük montun gücü yavaş yavaş tükenirken, elleri gevşedi, berenin altından görünen üşümüş yüzü küreğe dayanarak, seloteyple yapıştırılmış yuvarlak gözlüğünün arkasındaki koyu yeşil gözleri kapandı.

Birazcık uyuyacaktı, çok yorulmuştu..

Tam o sırada, kendininkinden büyük bir el önce küreği, sonra da onu sırtından yakaladı. Harry korkuyla soluğunu tutarak, gözlerini kocaman açtı, hızla geveledi, "Ö-özür dilerim Vernon Enişte, şi-şimdi bitiriyorum!" diyecekti ki, karşısındaki yabancı yüze şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.

Yabancının siyah pelerini?.. hayır, uzun bir kaban olmalıydı, siyah, uzun, garip bir _kabanı_ , kanca bir burnu ve sert bakışları vardı, ve ona, sanki Vernon Enişte'ymiş de, onu görevi başında uyurken yakalamış gibi, öfke dolu bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

"Yeter artık, Potter! Neden hala burada oyalanıyorsun? Bırak şu saçma işi de, içeri gir!"

Yabancı _üstelik_ ismini de biliyordu! Harry'nin gözleri dehşetle irileşirken, kalbi korkuyla çarpmaya başladı, ama onu montundan kavrayan eller, canını yakmak istiyor gibi gözükmüyordu, aksine, onu sıkıca, fakat nazik bir şekilde ayaklarının üzerinde tutuyordu.

Harry kekeledi. "Ben-ben.. yapamam, bitirmedim."

Pelerinli adamın sesi, en az çatılı kaşları kadar sert çıktı, öyle ki Harry montunun içinde zıpladı. "Aptallaşma da içeri gir, Potter! Seninki kadar küçük bir beden yarım saate kalmaz burada donup kalır! Merlin, çocuk, kafanın içinde en ufak bir akıl yok mu senin?!"

Harry kardan birbirine yapışmış kirpiklerini kırpıştırırken, yorgun vücudu, aç karnı ve üst üste patlayan aşağılamalarla şaşkına dönmüş beyniyle, kekeleyerek cevap vermeye çalıştı. "Ben.. aptal değilim, efendim, siz _Merlin_ mi dediniz?.. şey, bahçeyi bitirmek zorundayım efendim, yoksa Vernon Enişte beni içeri almaz.."

"Gerçekten," dedi yabancı adam, alayla, en ufak bir umursama belirtisi göstermeden, "cezalı mısın Potter?.." 

"Sanırım, öyle.." diyerek başını salladı Harry düşünceli bir şekilde, beresinin daha da gözlerinin önüne düşmesine sebep olmuştu, gözlüğünü iterek, dikleşti ve küreğini almak için elini uzattı, biraz daha kendine gelmişti. "Her neyse, önemi yok, bitirmeliyim, gerçekten yemek yemem lazım.."

Küreği tutan elin parmak boğumları sıkıldı, siyah saçlı, pelerinli adam, sert bir sesle, "Pardon?" dedi.

Harry iki eliyle küreği çekti, fakat adam bir türlü bırakmıyordu. Hayretle, başını kaldırarak akşam akşam başına iş çıkaran bu yabancıya baktı, gerçekten Surrey'denmiş gibi gözükmüyordu, üstelik garip bir görünüşü vardı ve Harry hayatı boyunca böyle bir kaban görmediğine emindi. Kararlı bir şekilde tekrarladı. "Yemek yemem lazım dedim, _efendim_. Küreği bırakır mısınız lütfen?"

"Cezanı bitirmeden yemek yiyemiyor musun, Potter?" diye sordu siyah saçlı adam, sesi meraklı olmaktan oldukça uzaktı, ama Harry garip bir tını sezinliyordu, bu da onu giderek daha da öfkelendiriyordu, küreği bir kez daha çekerek, adama çattı. "Elbette ki hayır, nasıl yiyebilirim ki?.. bırakacak mısınız?.. yeterince açım zaten, daha da başımı belaya sokmak istemiyorum!.. bırakın!.."

Adam küreği bırakmadı, bu yüzden soluk soluğa çekiştiren Harry yere yapıştı, popo üstü karın üzerinde otururken, kızgın bir ifadeyle kolunu ovuşturdu. Fakat daha o bir şey söyleyemeden, pelerinli yabancı onu kolundan tutarak ayağa kaldırdı, üstelik eğilerek onunla aynı hizaya gelmişti, Harry karşısındaki siyah, karanlık gözlerin tam içine bakıyordu, o neyi yanlış yaptığını düşünürken, adam, yavaş, buz gibi bir ses tonuyla tekrarladı. "Aç mısın? Ne kadar zamandır?.."

Harry gözlerini devirdi bıkkınlıkla, tabi ki de öyleydi, adam bilmiyor muydu? Aptalcaydı, gerçekten. "Bilmiyorum.."

"Yalan söyleme."

"Yalan söylemiyorum!" diye kızgınca soludu Harry, "Dün ya da ondan önceki gün yemiş olmam lazım ama hatırlamıyorum Noel'deyiz Dudley hediyelerine dokunmayayım diye bu hafta beni neredeyse hiç dolabımdan çıkarttırmadı ve gerçekten siz kimsiniz?.." diye parladı Harry tek nefeste, "Lütfen gidin, efendim, eğer bana denilenleri yapar, zamanında bitirirsem, yemek yiyebileceğim ve siz de yardımcı olmuyorsunuz." diye de kızgınlıkla ekledi, bu defa kolunu çekiştiriyordu.

Yabancı hiçbir şey demedi ama Harry'i bıraktı. Harry biraz olsun memnun bir ifadeyle, yerden küreğini aldı. Garipti doğrusu, biri her hareketinizi izlerken çalışmak, ama Harry sözlerinde ciddiydi. Yabancıyla aralarında büyüyen sessizliğe minnettardı. Tekrar küremeye başladı.

"Karanlık oldu." diye belirtti bir ses on saniye sonra arkasından.

"Karanlıktan korkmuyorum, efendim." diye cevapladı Harry, hiç arkasını dönmeden.

İşte o zaman garip bir şey oldu.

"Hogwarts'ta tam bir bela olacaksın başıma değil mi?" diye homurdandı adam kendi kendine, ve Harry dönüp ona bakarken, pelerinin içinden ince, uzun bir çubuk çıkardı.

"Ne?" Harry gözlerini kırpıştırdı, şaşkınlıkla. "Hog-"

"Evet," diye keskin bir ses tonuyla sözünü kesti adam, "seni birazdan götüreceğim yer, ben Severus Snape'im, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun İksir Profesörü, ve senin gelecekteki öğretmeninim."

"Cadılık mı?.." diye kekeledi Harry, "Pekala, bakın Noel Baba diye bir şey olmadığından oldukça eminim, ve sırf dediğinizi yapayım diye beni böyle masallarla uyutamazsınız.."

Severus Snape alaylı bir sesle, "Oh eminim Bay Nicholas ve eşiyle tanışınca da öyle dersin." dedi, ve çubuğunu sallayarak, gümüşi bir bulut çıkardı, bulut bir yılan şeklini alarak, hızla kayboldu.

"O..o.. siz yaptınız!.." diye kekeleyen Harry'nin ağzı açık kaldı. _Büyü!_ Pelerinli yabancı _büyü_ yapmıştı!

"Bak Potter, fazla zamanımız yok ve açıkçası hava, değil aptal bir çocuk, benim gibi biri için bile oldukça soğuk. O yüzden, kısa keselim-.."

"Profesör" Snape, cebinden ince uzun bir çubuk, _bir asa_ , çıkarıp salladı ve küçük bir kağıt parçası Dursley'lerin kapısına yapıştı, bu sırada gümüş, kocaman bir kuş, tam Snape'in önünde belirdi, siyah saçlı adamın kulağına bir şeyler fısıldayarak, yok oldu.

Arkasından, Snape küçük çocuğun önünde eğildi, korkuyla titrediğini görünce, sesi biraz yumuşadı. "Evet, o bir büyüydü, ve gideceğin yerde bundan çok daha fazlasını görebileceksin. Seni istemediğin bir yere götürecek değilim. Ne zaman istersen geri getireceğim. Yemek yiyebileceğin sıcak bir yere gideceksin. Tamam mı? Bir okula."

"Hogwarts'a mı?.." diye fısıltıyla sordu tekrar Harry, nedense bu isim ona çok tanıdık geliyordu.

"Evet," diye onayladı Profesör Snape, sonra duraksadı, "annen ve baban da orada okumuşlardı.."

Sonuç beklenmeyecek kadar kesin oldu. Harry'nin titremesi durdu, başını kaldırarak, Profesör'e baktı. Snape başını sallayarak elini uzattı.

Çocuk tereddüt etmeden onun elini yakaladı.

Bir an sonra, Privet Drive, Dört Numara'nın bahçesinde, yere düşen kürek dışında hiç kimse kalmamıştı.

* * *

Harry dar bir şişenin içinden geçiriliyormuşcasına, gözlerinin sımsıkı yumdu, ve elini tutan siyah cüppeye sımsıkı yapıştı.

Bir an sonra, gözlerini açtığında, Privet Drive yok olmuştu, yerine, kocaman, karlı bir arazinin ortasında, yükselen bir şato vardı.  

Profesör Snape onu ilerlemesi için iteledi, ikisi birlikte demir kapıları geçerek, Hogwarts'a doğru yaklaştılar. Onlar giderek yaklaşırken, Harry dili tutulmuş gibi, hayranlıkla etrafına bakınıyordu.

Tam onlar önüne geldikleri zaman, şatonun büyük kapısı açıldı, ve kapıda bir prenses değil ama, _bir büyücü_ , üzerinde altın ay işlemeleri olan mor cüppeli, uzun, bembeyaz sakallı ve saçlı yaşlı, güleç yüzlü bir adam belirdi.

Harry sımsıkı eline yapıştığı Profesör Snape'e fısıldadı, "Noel Baba o mu?"

Severus Snape homurdandı, "Hayır, o sadece büyük bir büyücü.. senin gelmene de o izin verdi.."

Yaşlı büyücü neşeyle onları selamladı, "Merhaba Severus, ve oh, yaşlı gözlerim beni aldatmıyor değil mi? Harry!.." Yaşlı adam, masmavi gözleri dolu dolu olarak, eğildi, Harry'le el sıkıştı, "Ne kadar büyümüşsün!.. hoş geldin, hoş geldin oğlum.. ben Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts'ın Müdürü'yüm.. umarım buradaki kısa gezintinden memnun kalırsın.."

Harry birden içinin heyecan ve tatlı bir ışıkla dolduğunu hissederek, geri gülümsedi, "Eminim, efendim.. affedersiniz.. beni tanıyor muydunuz?.."

Dumbledore'un gözleri pırıldadı, "Herkes seni tanıyor, Harry.. ama evet, annen ve babanı çok iyi tanırdım.. ve söylememe izin ver lütfen, tıpkı babana benziyorsun, değil mi Severus? Gözlerini ise annenden almışsın.."

"Annem ve babam büyücü müydüler?" diye hayretle sordu Harry, sonra Profesör Snape'in sert sesiyle büzüldü. "Albus, çocuğun sorularının ardı arkası gelmeyeceği kesin, neden önce içeri girmiyoruz?.."

"Kesinlikle haklısın, Severus, gelin, gelin, biz de tam yemeğe oturuyorduk, ah Hagrid çok sevinecek.."

* * *

Müdür Albus Dumbledore ve Profesör Snape yürümeye başladığında Harry de onları izledi, bir yandan Profesör'ün adımlarına ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu, ve kesinlikle tuttuğu elini bırakmamıştı, ya burada kaybolursa?.. Dursley'lerin evinin yolunu bulabileceği şüpheliydi.. neyse ki Profesör, kızmışa benzemiyordu, aksine, o da onu omzundan yönlendirerek, Noel süslemeleriyle capcanlı, büyük, sıcak bir salona soktu.

Harry hayranlıkla mumlarla aydınlatılmış, yıldızlarla kaplı tavanı izledi, ve bakışlarını indirdiğinde, dört büyük tahta masanın önünde yer alan, bir büyük masayı gördü, bir sürü büyük vardı, ama hepsi bir tuhaftı, dev gibi, sakallı bir adam, küçücük bir başkası, ve başkası..

O ana dek, "herkes seni tanıyor, Harry.." den çok bir şey anlamamıştı Harry, ta ki masadakilerin hepsinin bakışları hayretle onun üzerine dikilene dek, Profesör Snape o sırada çabucak yanından çekilmişti..

"Albus!.." diye tizleşmiş bir ses yükseldi masadan, ekoseler giyen, gri saçları topuz bir kadın konuşmuştu, ayağa kalkmış, elini göğsüne bastırmıştı, "Albus, bu _o_ mu?.."

"Kesinlikle o, Minerva.." diye neşeyle güldü Dumbledore, hafifçe arkasına saklanan Harry'i rahatlatmak istercesine omzunu sıkarak, "Genç Potter'ın bu Noel için bize katılmasına karar verdik.."

Masadan toplu bir nida ve ciyaklama yükseldi, sonra sakallı dev adam, nerdeyse masayı devirerek, yüzünde kaybolmuş küçük, siyah gözlerinden hüngür hüngür yaşlar dökerek Harry'i boğarcasına kucakladı, "HARRY! Oh küçük Harry!.. Koca delikanlı olmuşsun!.. Minicik bebekti!.."

Harry şaşkınlıkla, omzuna avucu kadar gözyaşları döken, dev adama sarıldı, gözleri Dumbledore'u buldu, yaşlı büyücü ona göz kırptı, yüksek sesle sonra boğazını temizledi, "Bu Hagrid, Harry, o da seni küçüklüğünden beri tanır, kusura bakma biraz fazla duygusal.."

"Memnun oldum, Hagrid.." diye hala burnunu sümküren adama güldü, Harry, ikinci yanına gelen, yüzü bembeyaz kesilmiş, ekoseli kadın oldu. Orta yaşlıca kadın, titreyen ellerle onun elini sıktı. "Ben de Profesör Minerva Mcgonagall'ım, Harry, James ve Lily benim öğrencilerimdi.."

Harry heyecanla ona baktı, "Siz de mi annemle babamı tanıyordunuz?.."

Profesör Mcgonagall, incecik ağzıyla ona gülümsedi, "Burada onları tanımayan kimse yok, Harry.."

"Minicikti!.. Bu kadarcıktı!.." diye parmaklarıyla göstererek ağlıyordu hala Hagrid.

Harry hepsini çok sevmişti, hepsi de onu seviyor gibiydiler, herkes tek tek gelerek kendini tanıştırdı, ve Harry'nin annesiyle babasını nereden tanıdığını anlattılar, hatta, bir kaç tanesi, ona resimlerini gösterdiler, babası bir kupa bile kazanmıştı..

Sonunda Harry, masaya oturabildiğinde, gözleri büyüyerek bir yığın muhteşem yemekle karşılaştı, hiçbir zaman Dursley'lerde bu kadar çok şey görmemişti, yiyebileceği kadarını yedi ve çok güzel bir şey içti, balkabağı suyuydu bu, arkasından da tatlılar geldi, sürüyle.. Harry ancak patlayacağını hissettiği zaman durdu, tam o sırada Dumbledore tekrar ona göz kırparak, ona bir fişek uzattı, Harry hayranlıkla patlayan fişekten kucağına düşen hediyelere bakakaldı.

Hayatı boyunca hiç bu kadar mutlu bir gün geçirmemişti, her şey o kadar güzeldi ki, Harry yorgun gözlerini kapamaya korkuyordu..

Bir çift güçlü, ama nazik kol, onu masada, uyuyakaldığı yerden kaldırdığında, Harry hala, her an Petunia Teyze'nin onu uyandırmasını bekliyor, kendini bir rüyada gibi hissediyordu..

* * *

"Evet, genç Harry'nin tatil zamanında bize katılmasını sağlayarak doğru kararı vermişsin gerçekten de Severus, ama anlamalısın Minerva, geri dönmesi gerekecek elbette.."

"Albus, çocuk soğuktan donacakmış!.. o korkunç Muggle akrabaları onu ev cini gibi çalıştırıyorlar!.. nasıl olup da onu tekrar oraya yollamak istersin?.."

"Oh zavallı yavrucak.."

"Farkındayım, fakat ne yazık ki bizim yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok.. Petunia'ya bir mektup daha yazıp, sözlerimi hatırlatacağım.."

"Çocuğun annesinin babasının büyücü olduğundan dahi haberi yok!.. Araba kazasında öldüklerini sanıyor!.."

"NE?! Kahrolası Muggle'lar! Gösteririm ben onlara!.. James ve Lily!.. _Araba kazası!_.."

"Sakin ol, Hagrid.. bizim yıllar önce onu akrabalarının yanına koymamızdaki amaç da buydu, hatırlarsan.."

"O, _Harry Potter_ , Merlin aşkına, Albus!.. Yaşadıklarını bir düşünsene, sıradan bir çocuk değil!.. Biraz olsun ona iltimas gösteremez miyiz?.."

"Her şeyi hak ediyor o!.." diye yumruğunu masaya vurdu dev gölge.

"Hislerinizi anlıyorum, elbette Poppy, o sıradan biri değil.. ama bazen, hayatta kalabilmek için bazı ödünler vermemiz gerekir.. ve evet, her ne kadar kalbimi parçalasa da, Harry'nin hayatını mutluluğunun önüne koymam gerekiyor.."

"Senin daha merhametli olduğunu sanırdım, Dumbledore.." dedi soğuk bir ses.

"Onun _Harry Potter_ olduğunu bilerek büyümesini ister miydin Severus?.."

"Benim ne istediğimin ne önemi var?.. Çocuğu ne yapacaksın, Albus, sonsuza dek burada benim kanapemde kalmayacak herhalde.."

"Aslında, isteğim o yönde.. sonsuza kadar değil tabi.."

"Ne?!.."

"Ne demek bu şimdi?.."

"Harry, Severus'a oldukça bağlı gözüküyor, onu evden kurtaranın o olduğu göze alınırsa, pek doğal tabi.. Eğer genç Potter'ın Noel tatili boyunca burada, bizimle birazcık sihir dünyasını paylaşması konusunda hepimiz hemfikirsek, kalacak bir yere ihtiyacı olacak, geçici bir süre için.."

" _Bir çocuğa bakamam ben Albus!.."_

"Hagrid de burada olacak, Dumbledore, seve seve Harry'le ilgilenir.."

"Elbette!.. Fang ve ben, küçük Harry'e gözümüz gibi bakarız!.."

"Korkarım ki, Rubeus'un bana önemli bir görevde eşlik etmesi gerekecek, ve yanlış hatırlamıyorsam, sen ve Poppy de, ailelerinizin yanlarında tatilinizi geçireceksiniz öyle değil mi sevgili Minerva?.. Tıpkı diğer profesörler gibi.. bu da bize tek seçenek olarak Severus'u bırakıyor.."

"Biriniz onu yanında götürebilir, çocuğun ille de Hogwarts'da kalması şart mı?! İmkansız bir şey bu!!.."

"O halde üzüntüyle onu tekrar geri götürmemiz gerektiğini söylemeliyim, Severus, Harry'nin Hogwarts'ın güvenli duvarları veya teyzesinin oldukça eski bir büyüyle korunan evi dışında, başka herhangi bir yerde kalması söz konusu bile olamaz ne yazık ki.."

"Pekala!.. tamam!.. _kalabilir.._ kahretsin.."

"Harika!.. Uyandığı zaman, onunla ben konuşurum.. Bu da böyle hallolduğuna göre, herkese iyi geceler diliyorum.. Mutlu Noeller.."

"Mutlu Noeller, Profesör.."

"Mutlu Noeller.."

"Hadi, hadi, Severus.. Noel gecesi böyle asık bir surat olmaz.. Harry'le iyi anlaşacağınıza eminim.. hem zaten alt tarafı üç gün.."

" _Üç gün_ , Albus, bana borçlu olacağın _üç gün_.. çocuğu kendi akrabalarından daha iyi halledeceğimden emin olabilirsin.."

"Hiç şüphem olmaz, sevgili oğlum.."


End file.
